Captive
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Sometimes being captive isn’t so bad. D/V. Word prompt - Captive


Captive

Spacegypsy1

Sometimes being captive isn't so bad. D/V. Word prompt - Captive

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In that fleeting, floating space between deep exhausted sleep and wakefulness, Daniel tried to hold on to the vague dreamy feeling of being hugged. He fought to stay asleep, not wanting to let it go. Not wanting the reality of another day, another mission, another planet.

Home. He was home, snug in his bed. Sighing wistfully, he opened one eye to sunlight and shut it quickly. His mind began to catalog. Vala was on his couch. Mitchell had passed out on his floor. No telling where Teal'c ended up. Sam had left early last night with Jack.

No use fighting it. He was awake. If he turned over, away from sunlight, maybe he could sleep a little longer.

He couldn't move. Something was holding him down. Sometime last night Vala had tried to crawl into his bed, he remembered that. And he'd shooed her off, admittedly, somewhat reluctant to do so. "Vala!?"

The room remained silent. Again, he tried to turn. His arms seemed frozen to his sides. His legs unable to move. Both eyes popped open as he feared his impromptu party last night had been the dream and he was actually in the clutches of some evil force.

Nope. His bedroom.

And where the hell were his clothes? He'd fallen into bed in T-shirt and jeans. Right now those were gone, nothing but his boxer brief's remained.

"Vala." He said with a disgruntled, sleep filled, and gruff voice.

"Hmm?" A soft, sweet relay reached his ears.

Awake enough to take some inventory, Daniel found his arms bound to his sides with Duct tape. A quick assessment towards his feet revealed his ankles also wrapped in the grey tape.

All he could do was squint across the room to the shadowy figure pressed against his bedroom door. "This is not funny."

"Cameron thought it hysterical."

His head tilted and one eye squeezed shut. "Ha ha. Get me out of this."

"I'm not quite sure I really want to do that." Her voice was very low and sultry.

"Why are you whispering?"

"So as not to wake the dead. Muscles' deep into his comatose sleep on your couch and poor Cameron is face down on the rug, mouth slack and drooling." She moved halfway between the door and the bed.

"Let me go, I can yell loud enough in 27 languages to wake the dead." Closing both eyes, his face scrunched up in thought. "Teal'c's on the couch? Where did you sleep?" Eyes popped open wide.

She was beside the bed now, grinning way too happily, twisting back and forth. She had on his T-shirt. And he hazard a guess there was nothing else. _Holy Buckets!_

"I slept with you." Vala plopped down on the bed beside him. Her hand began to caress his chest.

A shiver went through him like a runaway freight train. "Please, just get me out of this." He started to thrash around, mouth set in anger.

She straddled him, quickly.

He gasped, lying completely still. Anger wiped from his mind, replaced with something he wasn't sure he wanted to admit.

"Now." She raked a nail across his puckered nipple. "Are you cold, or…"

"Not cold." Though he was, he had a plan.

"So, shall we take up where we left off last night?" She leaned forward, creating havoc in his body.

It took him a few seconds to get control of his voice. "Sure." He didn't have a clue as to what had transpired. But he could imagine. Well, no he couldn't. He plastered a nice smile on his lips and the thief stole it right into her mouth.

"Vala." He mumbled around her hot lips. "Can you cut me out of this tape? I'd like to participate."

Lips trailing down his neck, she told him, "I don't trust you."

"Please?" He was all sweetness and lovey-dovey. That was short lived as she kissed his collarbone. Now he was totally out of his realm. His head went back deep into the pillow. "Oh, god. Please stop. Let me loose. I promise you can trust me." Somehow his plan seemed to be failing. And it was completely his body's fault.

They both heard Mitchell's irritated, 'Jackson!?' at the same instant. Gazes met and eyes widened. In mere seconds, Vala scrambled off, tossed the sheet over him, rolled to the floor and disappeared under his bed.

Attempting some semblance of a reply, Daniel let out a coughed, 'uh,' as the door swung open.

"Man, I thought I dreamed that." Hands on his hips, Mitchell shook his head in disgust. "Damn, sorry about that. But the big guy helped, swear to god it was his idea."

Looking doubtful, Daniel took a shaky breath. "Just cut me free."

Approaching slowly, unsure of his friend's planned reaction to the prank, Mitchell dug in his pocket and produced a small knife. "Hey, where's the princess?"

"Dunno" Shrugging as best he could trussed up with Duct tape, Daniel blinked innocently. He watched the colonel lift the sheet from his ankles and slice the tape, ripping it off and tossing it aside.

"Stupid joke." Mitchell mumbled in a stab at an apology. Again, he shook his head moving forward to slice the tape between Daniel's chest and bicep.

The sheet lay haphazardly across Daniel's waist giving Mitchell clear access. "Damn good thing you got a bald chest or this could hurt like hell. I know."

"Ow! Damn, you cut me."

"Quit your bitchin', it's just a nick." Without a thought to the process, Mitchell snatched the corner of the tape and jerked it quickly.

Bucking upwards, Daniel howled. "Son of a bitch!"

The colonel looked at him with a good amount remorse. "You're bleedin', you sure you don't have Vala stashed in your bathroom?"

"I'm positive."

"Well, I'm surprised. You two were mighty cozy last night and last I remember she was sashayin' down the hall behind you." Cam took off and returned with a small towel. "Here, it'll stop bleedin' in a minute. I'm gonna go pick up coffee, which you're out of, and some breakfast. Teal'c's still in kel'no'rem coma land. Lord knows where Vala went off to. I'll be back in a bit. You okay?"

"Fine. Go!"

Just as the door shut behind Mitchell, Vala peeped over the bed with a wide, clamped teeth grin. "Hurt?"

"Naw, it stopped bleeding." His face was somewhere between a scowl and a grin.

Resting her chin on the mattress, Vala pouted. "You're free."

Daniel tossed the towel to the floor on the opposite side of the bed. "I doubt that."

"Really?" She hiked a brow.

"Let's just pretend I'm not." It occurred to him that she could raise her brow higher than Teal'c.

"Good!" Vala leaped on the bed.

"Holy buckets! Where's your shirt!?"

"It's yours and it's under the bed."

"That works."

"You still have duckie tape bits sticking about."

"You care?"

"No, not really."

END.


End file.
